Rest in peace
by MusicalTB2
Summary: How did Sally truly become the ragdoll who lives in the town of Halloween? Rated T for gruesome description. Slight crossover regarding Sally's death at the start.
1. A new body

Sally looked at her bruises in the mirror with a sigh, she didn't know why she let her husband hurt her, but it was the only way to keep her in a house away from the hardships of living alone. Like a normal young woman she went out during the day with friends, but when evening fell, she was restricted to the house where she entertained the man she was told to love by her parents, she rolled her sleeves down on her dress and left the room to go down for dinner.

"There you are Sally, did you pick up my suits today?"

"Yes, darling. They're in the closet, ironed out and in suit bags."

Lord Barkis smirked, "that's my girl, won't you pour us some wine, my dear?"

"Of course," Sally got a glass out for her husband and poured the dark red liquid out without a change of expression.

"My dear, pour yourself a glass, we can't have you going parched."

Sally poured herself a glass then sat down as their butler walked in holding a tray with two plates steaming with hot food, "thank you Grasby."

"You may leave us Grasby, I want to talk to my wife alone."

"Yes sir," Grasby looked worriedly at Sally, then gave a short bow before leaving the room.

"You were with that young girl Emily today, weren't you?"

"Yes, she's my friend."

"I see, what did you do?"

"Am I not allowed any privacy to my life?"

"How dare you raise your voice with me."

"I will if I want to Barkis, I've had enough of the way you treat me."

"If you leave me, where are you going to go? You'll be alone."

"I don't care anymore, I will be happy if I'm away from you," she pushed her plate away and stood up from the table, "goodbye Barkis."

"You won't last a week without me," Lord Barkis snarled, "walk out and you'll get no support from me."

"Fine," Sally stormed out slinging a cloak around her shoulders before slamming the door shut behind her, she knew she couldn't live with Emily and her parents were gone, the only thing she was certain of, was that beyond the forest was the next village along, so that was where she was going to find help. The mist billowed around her ankles as she walked through the dark forest, owls screeched to each other and she shivered slightly pulling the cloak around herself, she quickened her pace as she heard an animal cry somewhere in the forest, she tripped over a tree root and groaned to herself with frustration, she lifted her head and looked down at a pair of feet in front of her.

"When I said a week, I actually meant a day," Lord Barkis grinned and held a long knife high into the air.

"No! Please!?"

"Rest in peace, my dear," Barkis thrust the knife down and stabbed her through the heart before slicing the rest of her body as the darkness of the night encased the forest and the air was silent.

Later that night, a door opened from a tree, a glassed figure in a wheelchair rolled out and looked around curiously, he looked down on a patch of leaves covered in blood and hummed thoughtfully. He rolled himself further and came across Sally's head detached from the body, he tutted to himself and sighed.

"Poor girl, too young to die, but just what I need," he got a medical kit from his pocket and grabbed a tool to remove her brain, he wrapped it up carefully in a blanket then went back to the tree closing the door behind him, colours twirled around him then disappeared as a town appeared out of the mist, he bowed his head to the gatekeeper then made his way to his laboratory with a grin.

"Now my dear, lets get you back on your feet," the doctor smiled as he selected a skull shape for her, then inserted her brain back in wiring it all up, "there we are, and now lets create a body," he made a face for her stitching up all sorts of materials and organs until at last, her eyelashes flickered and she looked up.

"No!"

"Easy my child, you're alright."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the town of Halloween, and my new creation."

"Creation? I'm done being a tool for a man, what's going on?" She frowned angrily then licked her lips, her tongue ran along a string and she screamed, "give me a mirror, what's happened to my face?"

The doctor gave her a mirror, "there."

Sally screamed again, "what have you done to me!? I'm a ragdoll, none of my limbs are real," she burst into tears, "this is horrible, I'd rather be dead."

"You are dead. I am Doctor Finkelstein, what's your name?"

"I was Sally Bittern in life, do you know what happened to me?"

"I found you in pieces in the woods, I don't know what happened to you. You were murdered, I am sorry."

"Where can I go?"

"You live here now, you can't return to the world you came from. I have a spare room upstairs and I've been looking for some help."

"Like a housemaid? Am I to be kept here as a prisoner?"

"Of course not, but without the ability to walk anymore, it is hard for me to get around. Would you be willing to assist an old doctor?"

Sally sighed, he wasn't anything like Lord Barkis but he was still asking her to give her freedom away, but being in a place she was unfamiliar and dead in, she had no choice, "I suppose I could do that."

"Good, good. I suggest you go for a walk around the town and make sure you can stand on your new legs, oh and don't be alarmed by the villagers, you'll get used to them."

Sally raised a stitched eyebrow, "if you say so."

Doctor Finkelstein took out a spool of thread and a sharp needle, "you may need these too, all of you is fabric, my dear, you can't hurt yourself on anything."

Sally sat up from the bed and lowered herself to the ground but collapsed to the ground immediately, "I can't stand."

"You can Sally, you can. Have some confidence and patience, it's only a new body."

Sally got herself up again and steadied herself as she took the thread from him, "a walk will help?"

"I am positive, and I need to go through a dinner preparation with you when you get back."

"I will not be a slave for you, Doctor."

"You will do as you are told Sally, you are my creation which makes you as much a possession and a child to me. Run along."

Sally stumbled out of the house with a grimace and the door swung shut behind her, she looked towards the town and walked down the steps slowly and unsurely, her threads tightened around her knees and she pulled the stitches gently to loosen them up which helped immensely, she smiled through her sewn lips and tottered into town passing creatures of every sort, she was stared at but kept her eyes pointed straight ahead towards a gate leading into a cemetery, before she reached there however, a small man bumped into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Busy time of the year and all, it's Halloween next week, so much to do."

"It's not a problem, really."

The man looked up at her, "oh my, you're new! Welcome my dear, I am the Mayor of Halloween Town."

Sally shook his hand and it came off in his, "argh, sorry, I am so sorry."

The Mayor laughed, "one of Finkelstein's creations, are you? Wonderful!"

Sally picked up her hand and held it, "I'm Sally, I arrived last night."

"Pleasure to meet you, well, I must be on my way, lots to do as I said before."

Sally smiled as the man scuttled away then sat down on a bench, she unpinned the needle from behind her ear and pulled a thread out from the spool in her dress pocket, then she hit a snag, what was she going to use to cut it? She pulled it across and bit down, it snapped as easily as a small twig and she realised her teeth were now razor sharp, she grinned and began to sew her hand back on, "I think I can get used to this, it's not like I really have a choice anymore," she stood up and continued through the gate into the cemetery. She wandered through until she found herself in a pumpkin patch, "wow, these are magnificent," she looked up and her eyes laid on a curled ledge, the lip tucked under creating a spiral and she walked up onto it which gave her a view of the town, "what a strange place."

"It's not that bad," a velvety voice sounded from behind her and she looked back to see a tall skeleton dressed in a pin suit, his eyes were hollowed out and he had a stitched smile almost like her own, "and who might you be?"

Sally's voice shook in slight fear, "I"m Sally, I arrived yesterday, The Doctor made me."

The skeleton smiled, "Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and this is the town of Halloween. Would you like me to show you around?"

"That's very kind of you, Jack, thank you."

"It's the least I can do, come this way," he tapped his foot and the curl of the cliff straightened out creating a ledge for them to step down.

"How did you do that?"

"This area belongs to me, in a way. There's always magic involved too."

"Please excuse me if I fall over, I'm still getting used to my new body."

"No worries Sally, take my arm," he smiled as she looped her arm around his, "this here is my house, the tallest in the town, you need to ask me for anything, just come and knock."

"Thank you."

"Mayor's office, have you met him?"

"Yes, I bumped into him earlier."

"Jack Skellington, where have you been?" A vampire approached them with three others, "we've had some ideas for this Halloween."

"Fire away."

"We'll go for animals as well as humans."

Sally bit her lip and Jack smiled, "yes, good, but don't hurt the humans. That's not our job."

"Yes, of course. Who's this new arrival?" The second vampire asked.

"This is Sally, I'm just showing her around town."

"Pleased to meet you, we're the vampire quartet. Scaring is our priority, but you won't see us during the day."

"Pleased to meet you too," Sally shook their hands and was very happy that her hands stayed on this time.

"You'll meet other people as we go around, everyone is very friendly, all apart from one man, but he lives out of town and is under my control. He's the stuff of nightmares."

"Who is that?"

"His name is Oogie Boogie, he makes my bones shake. Stay away from his lair and his minions who do his bidding, if they cause you problems, come and see me."

"Ok."

"And don't worry about the Doc, he's a kind man just a bit strange, you're not his minion, and don't let him make you into one," Jack took her hand from his arm, "I have a meeting with the mayor, it was lovely to meet you, Sally, I'll see you around town," he smiled once more then walked off to the Mayor's office leaving her slightly breathless, she sighed happily and turned to go back to the doctor's house.

"I'm back," she called as she opened the door, if this was to be her home she may as well start addressing it as one, "you wanted to discuss dinner then?"

"Ah Sally, you returned. Good. I have set up a room for you, this house is yours, but you must let me know when you're going out in case I need you."

"What do you get up to doctor?"

"Anything which scratches my brain," he paused to demonstrate, "and I invent it, and like everyone in this town, I am always thinking about Halloween."

"So I've noticed. Umm, do you like soup?"

The doctor hummed, "absolutely, any flavour but I especially like Worms Wort."

"What's in that? I have just come from the human world."

"All the ingredients are in the kitchen child, just experiment."

Sally nodded, "I'll start right away," she stumbled down the ramp as carefully as she could and opened up cupboards looking for ingredients, she read them allowed, "frog's breath, worm's wort, eye of newt…gosh, half of these would just make your stomach turn, oh well Sally, you're dead now and that means your food choice will have to alter slightly. Let's begin with the frog."

An hour later, and after much of suppressing the gag reflex, Sally's first soup was ready, she took it up to the doctor and placed it in front of him with a smile, he grinned and thanked her before taking the spoon between his grimy fingers, Sally stood by anxiously awaiting the words of disgust, but they never came.

"Delicious Sally, my what a soup. Keep making it like this please."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Do you mind if I turn in, I'm very tired?"

"Go ahead my dear, I'll see you in the morning."

Sally walked up to her new room and pushed the heavy metal door open, in front of her was a large barred window overlooking the town, she sat down on the ledge and looked out at the ghouls walking around and stopping for chats, sounds filled the air of howling and clanging instruments and she smiled, Jack was right, this place was fine, but it was also her new home. As she thought about him, her eyes strayed up to his tower where she could see a light shining through the window, the instruments faded out and a solo rang out across the town, an organ, but who was playing? Sally shrugged and she lay down on the bed she had been given just listening to the piano music drifting out putting her to sleep, it wasn't angry playing, it was like listening to a lullaby.

Halloween finally arrived and Sally had settled in happily, now she was about to get a taste of what the town celebrated all throughout the year, the villagers gathered in the centre of town around a fountain and Sally decided to stand outside the crowd to just watch. The crowd announced that a very special guy was arriving and a horse was pulled in, sitting atop the saddle was a scarecrow wearing a pumpkin over its head, suddenly it lit his head on fire and dived into the fountain, everyone cheered and the figure emerged, it was Jack Skellington, he perched upon the statue and waved to everyone.

"Halloween is here, and it's going to be bigger than ever! Is everyone ready to leave?"

The mayor smiled, "yes we are, as mayor of the town I declare trick or treat the go ahead! Start your scaring!"

Sally watched everyone run out of the town followed by Jack and she smiled, "what a night, what time are they all back?"

Doctor Finkelstein smiled, "they'll be back in about three hours, they go to the land of the living and all sorts of places. Come with me," he grabbed her arm and she yelped, "don't fuss."

"You've never grabbed me before, I want to go with the others."

"No, not this time. Just you wait in your room and start preparing the meal for later," Doctor Finkelstein led her back to the house, "every year it's like this, the real work starts tomorrow."


	2. Halloween is here

A year went by, and Sally had discovered more places around the town, she took long walks and tried her hardest to trick the doctor to escape his clutches, she had stopped telling him when she was going out which gave her more time to herself, and she had turned to poisoning the food for her creator. Beside the cemetery grew a herb garden where she had found her new ingredients, every day she picked a new bundle of deadly nightshade discovering that this put her creator to sleep without harming him too much giving her the time to enjoy freedom in the strange town, it also meant she could make friends and work on the talents she had once had in life. Sally walked into the town hall and crossed the room up to a large piano, it didn't bother her that people came to listen but she was always wary of Jack walking in, her fascination with the skeleton had become almost an obsession, but to him, she knew he considered her as only a friend. Relationships in the town were rather scarce but most had someone to enjoy life with, she didn't have everyone really apart from Doctor Finkelstein, she sat down upon the stool and began to play a piece she had learnt as a child, bats looked down on her as she played and she smiled hearing them squeak their delight at the tune, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, Jack was leaning on the piano, the notes jarred as she jumped.

"Jack!"

"Good to see you, Sally."

"I didn't hear you come in," Sally smiled as she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, "do you play, Jack?"

"Yes, a little. I'm more familiar with the organ."

"Yes, I've heard you play I think, up at the old church."

"That's right," Jack took Sally's seat and she hovered by the instrument, "sit with me?"

Sally blushed, "ok."

Jack began to play the same lullaby Sally had heard echoing over the town on some nights, "do you mind me asking what you did in your human life?"

Sally nodded, "it's fine to be curious. I was a dressmaker and worked from home, my husband was malicious and used me as a maid for his needs, I hated him and well, the rest is history. I died."

"I'm sorry about your husband."

"Don't be, it was an arranged marriage of sorts, he was rich and my parents wanted me to marry him so I would have money," Sally looked down at her stitches in her legs, "I never knew my afterlife would be like this."

Jack paused and looked at her, "but you do like it here?"

"There could be worse places to end up. At least there's stuff to do here. I hope no-one has ended up with Barkis back at home, I couldn't bear to think of any of my friends ending up with him, he would probably kill them too."

Jack narrowed his sockets, "that's horrible."

Sally nodded, "yes, it is," she looked up at the clock on the wall, "Doctor Finkelstein will be needing me soon."

"Sally, wait?" Jack stood up from the piano stool.

"Yes?" Sally turned around with a catch in her voice as he smiled at her.

"Would you like to come on the next trick or treat outing this Halloween?"

"With you, and the others?"

"Who else?"

"I would love to."

"Good, goodbye then,' he smiled then left the hall with a spring in his step.

Sally groaned to herself, her feelings for the skeleton were really beginning to get stronger and yet she could never think of a way to talk to him about them, she left the hall and passed a sign on the door advertising a Halloween town ball on the next Saturday evening, she grinned to herself as an idea sprang to her mind, she would ask Jack to dance with her, there was no point asking him if he would go with her as he would be the one hosting the event, but this would be a chance to get close with the pumpkin king, With a giggle, she left the hall and sidetracked her way home through the cemetery to gather more deadly nightshade for future meals, she stuffed them into her pocket and passed a gravestone with a familiar name written across it, "Jack Skellington. So, he died here. I wonder how he became the Pumpkin King?" She looked around at the pumpkin patch then back to the gravestone, "he was buried in the pumpkin patch, and the town residents named him the King of Halloween. What a man," she sighed lovingly as she ran her fingers across his name then got to her feet again to return to Doctor Finkelstein, he was not happy with her.

"I've told you not to run off Sally, why must you disobey me?"

"I'm not your slave Doctor, I've told you this. I will not be imprisoned in my own house."

"Foolish girl, you have not earned my trust for freedom."

"I can't help wanting more out of this life I now lead, I had dreams when I was alive and they've been crushed by death."

Doctor Finkelstein laughed, "everyone's dreams change, there's nothing we can do about it. You're on house arrest for two days young lady, go to your room."

Sally frowned but walked away miserably, "fine, I have work to do anyway."

"Of course."

Sally sat down at her desk as Doctor Finkelstein closed the door on her bolting it shut with a clunk of the lock, she kicked the floor then looked up at Jack's house, the lights were off in the observation tower, but she noticed they were on in the main chalet below, she smiled to herself and pulled some dark material out of a chest in her room then sat down at her sewing machine, she began to design a dress and music drifted out over the town again, but this time it seemed to be coming from the king's house, she closed her eyes for a second then continued sewing the dress until at last she had made a black gown, she accessorised it then hung it up against the wall, she would escape to that ball and she wasn't going to let her creator stop her.

The evening of the dance arrived and Sally had been let out of her room but restricted from going out, she sat by the wall in the kitchen waiting for the doctor to call for dinner and formulated an idea to knock him out, he was beginning to get suspicious of his blackouts and keeping an eye out on where Sally kept her ingredients for dinner, but she was crafty and put them out of reach from the scientist. Doctor Finkelstein called down asking when the food would be ready and Sally smirked to herself before answering.

"It's on the boil, I'll bring it up," she stood up and moved to the cupboards taking out the jar of crushed nightshade, she shook out a large helping and stirred it round wincing at the skull-shaped smoke emulating from the broth, grabbing some thyme and newt's blood she mixed them into a pleasing perfume and smiled, "much better, this will knock him out for the whole dance."

"Sally, are you finished yet?"

"Coming!" Sally served up a large bowl and walked up the ramp with a smile, "newt's blood, it is a Saturday after all."

"You tire me out child, but your food is always rewarding," he picked up the spoon and began to eat, "you've added a herb to this?"

"Yes, thyme, plenty of it."

"It's delicious."

"Well, bon appetite, I'm getting an early night," she backed out of the room and shut the door to her chamber to change into the black dress, she stitched the back to herself to stop it from slipping and tied up her heels, she heard a bang as the bowl fell to the ground and smiled, "freedom."

Sally followed the long queue of townsfolk into the town hall and looked up at the stage where a trio of musicians were playing a waltz, Jack was talking to the witches who were flirting the way they always did with the king, and she took herself over to the tree she had made friends with and hopped up onto one of the branches.

"Good evening Sally, found a way out of the laboratory did you?"

"I always do, he can't hold me there forever, but there's only one person who could give me freedom, and that won't happen."

Pairs took to the floor to dance and Sally watched them from where she was sat in the tree, her eyes fixated on Jack who was talking to the mayor on the stage, she sighed and leant her head against the branch, one of the hanging skeletons looked up at her.

"Just ask him Sally."

"I can't Frankie, it's not my place to. He's engaged in conversation. Besides, I don't even know how to ask."

"Care to dance? It's that simple."

"No it isn't, not for me."

"If I wasn't hanging here, I'd ask you to dance."

Sally laughed, "that's sweet. Oh I shouldn't have come, he's not thinking about the dance, he's thinking about Halloween."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, he's looking this way."

"What?"

Jack walked over and smiled up at Sally, "Sally, you're missing all the fun, will you dance with me?" He offered her his hand and Sally blushed.

"I'm not a great dancer," she took his hand in hers and he lifted her down from the tree, "but, yes, I'll dance with you."

"Wonderful," Jack grinned and placed his hand on her back to lead the waltz with her, "just count three."

"Only if you lead."

During the dance, time seemed to stop for Sally as she danced with the man she secretly loved, no-one else in the room seemed to matter to her and she rested her head against his chest as she lost herself in the eerie music drifting around the hall, she heard him chuckle and looked up at him feeling slightly embarrassed, he only shrugged and pulled her closer as they span around the room until the music faded away.

"Thank you, Sally, you danced perfectly."

"I don't think I did, but thank you."

"Nonsense, you're the best dancer in the room at the moment, it's so nice to have a real friend here for a change."

Sally's heart spilt, he still only saw her as a friend, "you flatter me Jack Skellington."

"Are you still coming to the trick or treat festivities?"

"I'll do my best, it will be my first time."

"Great. Did you make this dress yourself?"

"I did, I told you I was a dressmaker in life, it didn't take long at all."

Jack chuckled, "I remember, I'll get us a drink."

Sally watched him leave through the crowd and sat down by the fountain, "this is paradise," she rubbed her twisted her fingers together and her strings came loose, she gasped as her left hand fell at her feet and she reached down to grab it, a pair of shiny shoes appeared at her feet and a bony hand picked up the lost limb, "I apologise."

Jack smiled as he held her hand, "yours I presume?"

Sally laughed, "I'm always falling apart," she unpinned the needle from behind her ear and threaded it.

"Allow me," Jack took the needle from her and rested her arm on his leg, "seems only fair, to give you a hand."

Sally laughed, "a pun, how witty."

Jack sewed her hand back on and bit the end of the thread off, "there you are, and here's your drink."

"Thank you, Jack," Sally smiled, suddenly a bark sounded and a little ghost dog floated up to where they were sat, "who's this?"

Jack grinned, "Sally, meet my faithful companion, Zero."

"Aww his nose is a pumpkin, that's very suitable."

Zero barked happily as he flipped over Jack's arm, "he follows me everywhere, but he's not allowed out on Halloween, he makes me look soft."

"And we can't have that, not for the Pumpkin King," Sally teased as Zero floated under her arm, "he's lovely. My murderer hated dogs, I think they could sense evil, he never allowed me to get any animals once we were married."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't mind giving him a scare, it might just kill him."

"I don't wish murder on anyone, Jack, however evil they are. He deserves to be scared though, out of his wits."

"That's better."

Sally laughed then looked behind her, her warm smile turned to a grimace and she shrunk, "he's awake. Impossible, I made enough to keep him down for hours."

"Doctor Finkelstein?

"I need to go, I'm sorry. Thank you for this evening Jack," Sally stumbled to her feet and ran into the night leaving Jack behind, she sighed feeling the tickle of tears in her eyes as she opened the door to the prison she called home, and shut herself in her room to wait for the doctor's wrath, she leant against the window and stared out towards the party in the hall and whispered into the wind, "I love you, Jack, if only you could see."

Doctor Finkelstein returned and locked Sally's door without a word, that was the last time she was going to poison him if he had any say in the matter, Halloween was approaching and he didn't need her messing up his plans just so she could go for walks around the town, when morning came she would stay in her room and that was it. A couple of days went by and Sally remained locked up making dresses and gift baskets meant for Jack whenever she could find time or a way to get them to him, the thought of climbing out of the window frightened her immensely and was bound to be noticed by someone who would alert the doctor, so in her room she remained watching the town prepare for Halloween the next day. Many villagers had come up to the house for Doctor Finkelstein's animatronic ideas, but Sally had been swept under the rug, she was all alone, and much to her disappointment, Jack hadn't come up at all despite him being down in the town constantly making preparations. Sally narrowed her eyes angrily and looked back towards the door, tomorrow she would escape even if it meant breaking herself apart, she was going to enjoy the Halloween festivities down in the town and wait for Jack's return from the human world, it would have to be done in the early hours so that her door was unlocked and she would get to work on a powerful deadly nightshade. Her creator was furious at her, but he still treated her as a fragile young woman who wanted her own life, and that was exactly what she was going to achieve whether it meant betrayal or constant running away. An eerie glow fell on the town as night drew in, Sally sewed up a new short dress she had been designing and decided to get some sleep, as she drifted off she heard the piano music again and smiled as she recognised it as Jack's lullaby, maybe he was playing it to her?

The next morning, Sally got to work on her next potion to knock the doctor out, the old man was inventing downstairs and she knew he would be wanting his meals regularly, she heard the town begin to wake up and begin decorating, the townsfolk would leave soon with Jack for the scare-fest so she had to work fast. With a grin, she stirred in an extra ounce of deadly nightshade and added lots of newt's blood to cover the smell of poison then got back onto her bed to tie herself up ready to see Jack later that day and apologise again for leaving the ball early, she gazed out at his house then brushed her hair back, suddenly a cat jumped up through the gaps in her window and meowed.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Sally smiled, "tonight is Halloween, and I'm going to see Jack later, I may not be allowed to go out on the town run but I will welcome him back."

The hours passed by slowly and painfully as Sally did chores for the doctor just waiting for the town to leave, she stirred the stew again and added more poison determined that it would knock him out for the duration of the Halloween festivities, she looked out of the kitchen window and saw Jack leaving town followed by a mob of her friends and various creatures, silence fell and she decided to take a quick nap while she waited for her secret crush to come back, almost two hours later she was interrupted by the doctor calling her.

"Sally!? Where are you?"

Sally tumbled out of bed and opened the door, "here, as always."

"I have been calling you for the last ten minutes, I am ready for dinner."

"And it is ready for you, make yourself comfortable downstairs and I will bring it to you."

"Excellent child."

Sally smiled stiffly, "I'll be just a minute," her moment had come, she poured out the stew into a large bowl and made sure there was enough nightshade mixed in, then took it down confidently without hesitation, "I hope you enjoy it, I added newt's blood."

"Delicious," the doctor slurped it happily until every drop was eaten and he yawned, "wonderful as always…Sally…Hmm, what did you uh…."

Sally grinned, "sleep well doctor, I'll be back tomorrow," she walked out of the house as light as a feather and made her way into town where the residents were singing announcing that Jack was on his way back.


End file.
